The Hotel
by jay4life
Summary: SORATO. ON HOLD! Sora invites her friends to see a fashion show in Tokyo and then at the hotel she gets stuck with a little someone and her true feelings get reaveled by her room mate reading her diary.
1. The Beginning of a Dream

The Hotel

Chapter One - The Beginning of the Dream

As the ruby red eyes awoke from her deep sleep, she looked around her room and saw a sight soon to be revealed. She saw a pack of her wonderful designs she made hanging in a corner of her bed side window. She always wondered what will happen next. Being in the eighth grade isn't so plesent for some people,but for Sora it's everything since she started her fashion designs in that grade. Now as she thought of it, Sora decided to do something right when she was just a little girl. To be recognized asthe bestfashion designer in Japan. So in her head she thinks of one way to let her designs come alive in the people's eyes.Then Sora walked down in her never ending hall way and turned right toward to her work place. Sora entered her work place butshe wasabout to sleep. So sheasked her maid LeiLa to make her original coffeesince she was half awaken and too lazy to get it herself. As Lei La came with Sora's coffee, Sora turned on the computer and then her sparkly pink newcell phone just rang having a ring tone of one of Matt's songs. Since Matt has a band called The Teenage Wolves.

"Hello?" Sora questioned with her sleepy eyes still half awakend.

With a cuteness of his voice, Matt asked, "Do you have plans for today cause I want you to go to my house around 3 and listen to one of my band's new song?"

Unfortunately Sora replied, "Yeah, I have plans for today and I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so,sorry, but can you record your new song for me cause I am willing to hear it. By the way I am going somewhere with Mimi and I promised her like a week ago since Mimi and I are going to talk. Also I am so, so, so, so, sorry."

Matt replied, "Sure, I can do that and sorry for the call, I should have aim you I think. Have a great time with Mimi."

" Thanks and it's fine that you called me. It reallydoesn't matter anyway cause I can have you do either and it will be just fine and by the way sorry that I can't come to your house to listen to your band's new song. I'm looking forward on listening to it." Sora continued, "Well bye for now."

Sora felt bad for Matt but she will make it up eventually. But her true feelings will be revealed sometime in another chapter. She was feeling really sorry about Matt cause she thought that he was looking forward on her to come. But in her head was some thoughts and back at the digital world, she hated Matt in the outside but the inside, is a LOT different.

So then she hanged up on Matt and continued to the computer. When it'scompleted on letting the screen have no more of those pop up things,Sora then clicked on the internet icon and searched for the finest Tokyo Fashion Place at But then as she was about to click enter when she finished typing " The finest Tokyo Fashion Show Place", she slipped and then pressed the wrong button. She thought _what have I done, now I have to do this again._Or _I wonder if my computer is brokenandif it is then my dad will kill me and probably ground her, _so she was really wondering.Suddenly the screen window starts to puzzle up, section by sectionand the page she was looking for was actually the right one she was searching for.

As Sora read on she found out that it's really far but the more she read the more she learned. There's a hotel right next to the Tokyo fashion show, she thought. It was the Hilton Hotel and it was just a few miles away from the fashion show.

Then Sora wondered that what if she invites her friends into the fashion show and stay at the Hilton Hotel. By the way, she hasn't been giving stuff to her friends so that is a way in her mind she can Thank You on what good things they did to her. Like what I did before to Matt when I said I didn't have any plans. That's a thank you. She is always wondering on how Matt feels about her and she is always wondering on how she is going to tell her true feelings.

Mean while, Sora got a reservation in the hotel and the fashion show.That was her best plan yet. She's rich because Sora is daddy's little girl and her dad is a banker. The richer the better. It didn't matter but she is just wondering about the room mates thing. Her minimum of how many people in a room is at least 2 people.

The most horrible thing is that she can't pick the people who are going to be in a room. Hotel's rule. But what she loved about the Hilton Hotel is that it has an inside pool, free food that she is going to pay for all of her friends, maids,  
and she knows the hotel manager which makes it a lot better. And for the manager, she can't pick the room mates. So she is still wondering.

As she got that thing done with the hotel thing, she called Mimi first if she could come since they are best of friends. Sora picked up her sparkling new pink flip cell and speed dialed Mimi. But little as she know, Mimi was already calling her. So about to press number 8 for speed dial, her phone was already ringing.

"Hey Sora what you doing?" Mimi questioned.

"O, Meems I was wondering if you can come to my fashion show up at Tokyo City. So can you come, its at Tuesday and I love it since we have winter break. PLEASE." Sora wondered with a begging look on her face.

Mimi replied, "Yeah sure, you know me I love fashion and can you email me the address and where to go to,  
k."

"K," Sora said.

Then Sora called all of her friends. Fortunately, Matt, Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari, Yolei, Davis, Ken, and Cody said yes. But like I said, Sora was so worried about the room mates that she got into a big problem.

An hour later, Mimi asked Sora to go to the park. So they walked with their dogs. While Sora was talking, Mimi was thinking that, _why does Sora have to say this "I am so excited speach" over and over. Does she get tired of saying it?_

That night, Sora was thinking on what to wear when the fashion show day came. But

The next day turned out to be an ordinary morning. Sora ate breakfast and then aim Mimi. Sora was so Sora was so excited for the fashion show she had assigned.

Instant Message between Sora and Mimi (9:30 p.m.)

Sora - So Mimi wht's up?

Mimi -Nothin much u?

Sora -Just creating more ideas for that fashion show and I can't wait until that.

Mimi - I know u told me like 100 times already. On aim, on the phone, and at the park yesterday.

Sora -I did? OMG, r u like annoyed with that _I can't wait till the fashion show thing._

Mimi - Uh... yea and can u please stop it.

Sora - Ok, so wht do u want to talk about?

Mimi - O, idk I guess like what r u going to go for Christmas.

Sora - U know, that fashion show, its on Christmas so that will be my gift for all of u all and that all the people that I invited said yes to come to the fashion show thing.

Mimi - that's great news. Well have to go breakfast.

Sora -K, bibi

Sora - Lylas (love you like a sister)

Mimi - Signed off

Sora at the living room

Sora got into the couch and sat there thinking on what will happen. Then upstairs she heard her phone ringing since she recognized the ring tone. So Sora ran upstairs and hoped that the person calling won't hang up.

"Hey Sora, it's me Matt," Matt answered.

"O, hey Yama do you want to tell me something?" Sora questioned.

"I just want you to know that I am so excited for that fashion show your going to put for all of the people you invited and that it's pretty cool that you were the ones who designed the clothing. Also that I am looking forward to the fashion show again." Matt replied.

"Ok, I am excited toward the fashion show too but for my favorite clothing, I would be the one modeling and that's pretty cool," Sora added.

"Yeah, that's cool," Matt stated, "So have to go now, bye bye."

That night (Sora's dream)

Sora - Oh my gawd Mimi, this is so cool.

Mimi -Yea and this is the greatest place you have picked.

Sora - No don't thank me thank the computer.

Mimi - Hey Sora there's the boys.

Sora - Yeah and I have to get my paper for the room thing. I will make sure that everyone has them.

Sora walked up to the main desk. Then she saw Helen the manager of the hotel.

Sora - Helen, can you hand me the papers on where we are going to be assigned in.

Helen - Well sure Sora here you go, Enjoy your stay.

Sora went upstairs and then she went down the never ending hall way of the Hilton Hotel's 18th stair and walked. Until she found her room, she swiped her card key and openned the fully white painted door. Then...

(Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep) The noisy alarm clock was waking up the ruby eyed girl. Before she knew it, it was time for the ride down to the hotel. _Was that just a dream? I wanted to see who I amroom mates with. I am like sodesperate._She thought. Then Sora looked at the calender and can't believe it's the day after the day when her friends get to go to The Hilton Hotel. So she packs up her stuff and called everyone to pack their stuff too. Then she walked up to her diary with a pen and wrote.

December 24

Dear Diary,

I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE HOTEL. I AM GETTING A SUITE! But one thing is that I am so nervous on who is going to be my room mate.

Love Always,

Sora Takenouchi

**Stay tune for the next chapter. Let me know what you think of it. BE HONEST PLEASE. I am just beginning at this so I want you to be honest and see what you think of my story. Be willing to ask me questions and I will tell you the answers when I recieve them.**

**Always,**

**digital dancer7**


	2. Are You My Roommate?

Chapter Two - Are You My Roommate?

It was just an ordinary winter morning and it was the day of the hotel stay. Sora called Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Ken, Davis, and Tai. She said to them, "are you excited for the hotel stay cause I am?"

For everyone they replied YES

Then the clock rang an alert that it is 9 o'clock a.m. So then Sora packed her clothes, diary, pencil case, under garments, hair supplies, electronics, and her designs yesterday so she didn't have to waist any time today packing all of her stuff. A few hours later she said bye to her "people" and went off with her limo and her driver drove off to the Hilton Hotel.

A few hours later . . ..

The limo parked at the black parking lot and then Sora went off with her luggage into the Hilton Hotel. So then she got to the front of the 6 feet door. As she was about to open the door, she heard the voice of an angel. Sora turned around and saw the sweet face of Yamato. She dragged herself toward Yamato and went up to him and said "Hey lovely, just kidding, so how are you doing?"

Matt replied, " Hey, I'm fine and that thanks for the invite, I am looking forward to the fashion show."

"Yea, and by the way I am like so sorry that I didn't go to the rehearse thing cause I had plans." Sora continued.

"I know and it's okay, at least I have the cd you wanted me to burn right." Matt replied.

"Cool and you know that I am sorry but this is the thank you I am giving to you cause I missed the band thing." Sora answered.

"So do you want to go inside?" Matt questioned.

"Yea I would love to," Sora answered.

While Sora was walking to the entrance, she thought about the rumors spreading around in school. The people who were the rumor spreader thinks that Tai and her just make a good couple. Also people say that Tai and her are dating and that was not true. She has feelings for other people too but one thing is for sure. Tai and Sora are not together period.

Sora was gazing around with Matt along her side and then one sweet thing a boy has never done to her before. Matt opened the door for her and admitted for him to carry her luggage. Sora thought that _A boy has never done these nice things for me before and it gives me a reason that Matt is really nice to me, but I never seen him do that for Mimi. They are always kidding around with each other but the more I think of it, he does nice things cause he wanted to act all nice in front of me. It's just not him._

As Sora walked in the Hilton Hotel, she looked up saw beautiful lights shinning above her. Then she looked straight her path and immediately ran for Mimi. But she heard that voice again. Matt. He was calling her name that she left her luggage. Matt was coming for her and said with a nice tone of voice, "Here is your bag."

"Thanks, I appreciate it so much," Sora replied back.

The Waiting Room with Mimi and Sora

"So why are you talking to Matt when you say you hate him so much?" Mimi questioned.

"Well things don't work for me so I just talk to random people since I needed some company." Sora answered, "should I get the papers we need for the stay."

"Yea sure" agreed Mimi.

Sora ran off to the main desk and saw another face familiar to her. She had seen that somewhere. As Sora thinks of it she then realized that is was Helen. She remembers that in her dream a night ago, she remembers that Helen was there. So she quickly ran to Helen and talked to her to get the papers.

"Hey Helen, how are you?" Sora questioned.

"Well I am fine, well here are your papers, can't wait till your fashion show," Helen replied.

"O, Thanks,' Sora answered.

Sora looked over the hotel papers and handed them to everyone, (since Matt, Tai, TK, Kari, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Davis, and Cody were all there.) When she was done passing out the papers, the last one that was left was her own. So then she went back to Mimi and asked her what room number she has.

"Hey Mimi, what is your room number?" Sora questioned.

"O, my room number is room 17A," Mimi replied.

"Too bad, my room number is 17C, but we would be one door from each other." Sora answered.

"Yea," Mimi continued.

"Well should we go now," Sora wondered.

"We should," Mimi said.

Up to the rooms

The two were going to the elevator when someone caught Sora's eye. The person had blonde hair and had a brown coat and under that brown coat was a blue shirt. She remembered that guy somewhere. Maybe somewhere in Russia. _O its Urry, _Sora thought. She ran up to him with Mimi by her side and said "Hey,"

By the time he was gone. _That was weird, _She thought. Well Sora and Mimi continued to the elevator went in there. Sora pressed the button **17**. Sora looked through the button slot but saw that there was no floor 13. _That's weird, why isn't there a floor 13, _She wondered. So then she asked Mimi cause she kind of studies these stuff.

"Well I think that why they don't have a floor 13 is because some people believe in superstition or bad luck and that the Hilton Hotel doesn't want people to get out of their hotel cause the people that believes in superstition thinks 13 is a unlucky number. That's why." Mimi answered.

"O," Sora replied.

Now, the elevator stopped at the right floor and then Mimi and Sora got out. They walked through the never-ending hallway and looked left to right, trying to find their room. Mimi found hers and two doors ahead, which was Sora's hotel room. Attached to her papers, was a card key and she took a deep breathe cause she is wondering who her room mate is. She took her card key and slides it in the card key thing. She took the cold silver doorknob and opened it. Now through the room she saw her room mate. Unpacking its stuff from its suitcase.

She walked toward the room and saw blonde hair swifting left from the wind blowing by the opened window. Her heart was pounding thinking that it was someone she liked for a couple of years. The person with the blonde hair turned its face. Sora saw the sapphire eyes and the wonderful smile. But at the same time, she didn't want to be with that person.

"Hey," Matt replied.

"Hey, I am just wondering that what room are you suppose to be in," Sora questioned.

"This room 17C," Matt continued.

"O, ok," Sora said with her feelings starting to melt.

Getting along

Well Sora was unpacking her stuff in a separate closet since there were two closets. One for her and one for Matt. But there was one problem in the room besides them staying in the same room. There was only ONE bed in the room. Sora was in shock and can't stand sleeping on the same bed as Matt. She got frustrated. But it didn't bother her at all.

Through out the day, Matt and Sora were getting frustrated at each other. It just seems like there were fighting like brothers and sisters. So at the nighttime things got a little better.

7:30 p.m.

Dinner was about to come so Sora and Matt got cleaned up. First Sora took a quick 15-minute shower. After those 15 minutes she got out from the bathroom. Matt was in front of the door and almost melted by the beauty of her look. One white towel around her body and another one wrapped up top of her head. Matt was about to fall down but he standing still as Sora walked by him. Now it was Matt's turn to shower.

While Matt was taking his 15-minute shower, Sora was trying to find her nightclothes. She then went to another room in her suite and changed. She wore a white tank top and from the bottom, some baggy flowery pajama pants. Sora brushed her hair and went off to return her towels but waited for Matt to be done. She heard the facet turn off and waited for Matt to come out. The door opened and came out the moist steam. Matt had water all over him and wrapped his top hip down with a freshly white towel. Sora dropped her mouth in her mind not in public and thought how hot Matt was looking right now. Sora returned her towels and saw Matt with his black tank top and his dark baggy cargo shorts. Now a few minutes' hours later something happened.

Their delicious food arrived and ate at the dinner room with their friends. Since they felt weird being around each other.

* * *

**Hey this is me again. Sorry if I took so long to update. School has been hard hitting me. Stay tune for the third chapter and there's going to be something happenning during the night while Sora and Matt are going to sleep. Find out. Hope you like it.**

**Always, **

**digital dancer7**


	3. That Night

**Ok this is like not the last chapter but I am working on it. I mean this whole story thing so yeah. Third chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three - That night**

The dinner ended like around 8 and now the gang is getting ready to sleep. While Sora is with her friends, Matt was with his friends going in seperate elevators.

"So Mimi, who is your room mate?" Sora wondered.

_"O, it's Joe Kido.'_

"O, are you getting along with him at all."

_"Yea we are just friends. What about you. Who is your room mate?"_

"Ummmm, it's Yamato Ishida, Matt."

_"Oh my gawd, MATT. He is like a super hottie. Plays in a band and did I tell you he is super hot, hot, hot. Total hottie." Mimi thought to herself._

The conversation about HIM (in the elevator)

Mimi - Sora do you like him?

Sora - Yea, but as a friend only. Why?

Mimi - Cause like you talk about him like forever and like you know I love him but why can't you just tell me how you feel about YMI?

Sora - Because, ummmm, I don't love him like you do.

Mimi - No girl can like have like a good little crush on someone and then like say that you are only like friends.

Sora - Well when we first met I thought he was cute but in my head I thought of like what if everyone believed that I had a little crush on him so I tried to not spill that secret and now it's out of my mind thanks to you.

Mimi - Sure, you like him as a friend. So you played a joke on us for like years.

Sora - Well I do. I just want to try it out.

Mimi - Ok, but if you don't spill and that maybe he likes you and you don't like him back, think on what your future would be like with out him.

Sora - Well it would be just fine cause I can live the future I want to live and that's final.

Mimi - Yea ok, just friends right.

Sora - Right, and are you going to go on until I confess?

Mimi - No, until you tell the truth that you don't like him as a friend but more.

Sora -Meems, I like him as a friend and that is final.

Mimi - Right just friends, why can't you just say it Sora, I mean you do have that little thing for him right.

Sora - Look, I try to be nice to everyone and that's how I do it to boys too.

Mimi - Ok, just friends.

Sora - Mimi, I said we are just friends, why won't you take me seriously?

Mimi - If you are really telling on what your thinking right now, you have probably called me bitch right now.

Sora - Ok your a bitch.

Mimi - Wait that doesn't count, I told you. Just Sora, can you like tell me that you like him more than a friend. I know I do.

Sora - Why can't we just go to our rooms and just not think about it now.

Mimi - You know that you like him more asa friend right.

Sora - Right, I mean never mind. Are you going to say everything you can say until I confess.

Mimi - No, it's just you have to get this lie out of your soul or something. I am like your best friend.

Sora - Yea you are my best friend.

Mimi - So why won't you tell me. Best friends keep their secrets to eachother right.

Sora - Right but not their good ones. Also I am like scared that you might tell him about my true feelings about him.

Mimi - So you do have more feelings about him right. Cause you said, tell him your true feeings about him.

Sora - Ok fine, I like him as a friend. That's it.

Mimi - SORA! I know you have more feelings for him then just saying that you like him as a friend.

Sora - Well why do you want to know I like him like him.

Mimi - So ha, you do have more feelings for him.

Sora - I never said that.

Mimi - But you said that I guess ummm, why do you want to know I like him like him. That's what you said.

Sora - Ok I like him as a friend and a little bit more but the little bit more is like a strand of hair or maybe a couple more.

Mimi - See that is what I want to hear. You do like him a little bit more. YAY!

* * *

The elevator door opened and Sora was releaved that, that conversation was over. Talking about HIM is really a pain in the mouth. Talking and talking till something else happened. Like the openning of the elevator door. 

Sora searched and searched but can't find it. She ran to the door of her suite and yelled Matt you there. And she continued until the voice was heard over her shoulder.

_"Sora, no problem I have it."_

He slides the card key and then opens the door for room 17C.

_"Here you go Miss Takenouchi."_

"Thanks."

* * *

**Next is the moment where there are some problems. Uhhhh... It's pretty... you name it when you read it.**

**

* * *

**

Sora climbed on the bed and so did Matt. They were in seperate sides of the king size bed. During that night time, Sora and Matt moves a lot when their eyes are sleeping. The first move they make when they were sleeping is that they rolled over to the middle. But then Sora moved closer and then Matt put his hand through the bottom of the neck and almost hugged her. Then they were about to hug but a pillow was on the way. So they were about this close on getting to hug on the bed while they were sleeping.

Now the early sun came rising from an ocean by their window, the two suddenly opened their eyes and saw eachother. They saw the posture they were making with eachother. Soon Tai came and saw.

_"O, sorry to bother you two with what ever you are doing in there." Taichi said closing his eyes._

Sora and Matt let go from eachother and aranged their selves and said...

"So Matt, did you have a dream last night?" Sora replied randomly

_"O, yea. In my dream, I dreamt of my band playing at another concert."_

"O kool."

Then the two got out of bed and so Sora brushed her hair and Matt fixed his with out a comb. Later, Tai comes in and see the two early bird fully awakend.

_"So, what were you guys doing a few minutes ago?" he questioned._

"Ummmm... I guess we were just rolling around the king size bed when we were sleeping." Sora answered.

_"Ok, so Sora, Matt, do you want to eat breakfast here alone in a room or down stairs, but if you are going down stairs. You guys better freshen up. O Sora, did you know that your fashion thing is like in two more days." Tai continued._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry about that. I just have to put it there so that it will be more exciting sorta. But there is more to it. I guess this is like it. This is not the last chapter. When I go towards the diary thing cause I put that in the summary, that is like the second to last chapter I think. Reviews PLEASE!**

**Always,**

**digital dancer7**


	4. Two More Days

OMG. Fourth chapter baby! Still working on the ending parts but my story is like almost done.

* * *

Chapter Four - Two more days

It was long after that bed incident and the last time we were at was when Tai was saying to go down to breakfast.

"Sure Tai I would love to go to breakfast to clear up my mind right now." Sora answered.

"Ok, so when are you guys going to go down stairs?" Tai wondered.

"O, I don't know what about you Sora?" Matt questioned.

"O, ummm... maybe around when I am like finished cleaning up myself, you guys go on with out me; I'll be fine."

"Ok, sure why not." Matt and Tai both said running toward the door since they are like so hungry.

While the others are going off to breakfast, the last thing that Tai said (in the third chapter) was that two more days until the fashion show. In Sora's mind, everything is like jumbled up so quickly she can't think straight, so she all wrote her thought's in her diary.

* * *

December

Dear Diary,

All around the Hilton Hotel is like a jumble in my head. I have a fashion show to take care of. Mimi and I are fighting that I have true feelings for Matt. My money is going down the budget but that doesn't matter sorta. Its just Matt is like super hot and that staying in a room with him is super cool. But one thing is for sure, I don't know if he has true feelings for me, then like being just friends. Matt is like the closest boy I ever met and I think I could tell him how I feel. But I shouldn't. I would like for him to tell first. In my diary I have like a page for him and it says like Mrs. Ishida, Sora and Matt 4ever, and such and such. It's just; it's so hard looking at a guy that I love and my fashion show going somewhere. Huh... I wonder what's going to happen in the future. Who will be my husband? Will I have any kids? But I don't know. I will have to worry about that in the future. I don't know what's going to happen to me. One is for sure, I will die but that's a little too far in the future. I hope everything in this hotel will stay in its place. What happens in the Hilton Hotel stays in the Hilton Hotel. At least that's what other people say when they are at a party having a little of much drama. Like I don't know. Laguna Beach. Well got to jet. Always remember that there is always room for a boy I truly like maybe love. Yamato (Matt) Ishida. Super Hottie!

Love Always,

Sora Takenouchi :-)

* * *

After Sora was done with her diary, she put it by the window near Matt's things. But then her lab top popped up and so she ran toward it. Unfortunately, Sora forgot all about her diary cause her lab top was ringing. She opened it and in her aim, it said that it was Mimi.

AIM

Sora- Hey Mimi, wht's up?

Mimi - O nm u?

Sora - Just idk, ummm getting ready and like getting like dresses for umm the fashion show in two more days.

Mimi - O, btw, Matt is here do you want to talk to him.

Sora - O no, I have been talking to him for like a lot of times.

Mimi - He says he loves you

Sora - Mimi!

Mimi - No really he said that

Sora - speechless

Mimi - just kidding

Sora - ugh

Mimi - So are you two getting along and like not having something cause Tai says that you two were on the bed hugging sort of and like in the middle so close he had to close his eyes and say something. Is that true?

Sora - Yea

Mimi - OMFG! You have to be kidding me.

Sora - No, swear to god, I am like not kidding.

Mimi - OMFG! You are serious

Sora - Yea, I am

Mimi - So you love him right

Sora - No, only as a friend and a little bit more. That's wht I told u right in the elevator.

Sora - No one has ever gone that far in love before. That is just too young for him. Well to me at least.

Mimi - No, you love him and he likes you back.

Sora - Shut up Mimi.

Sora - you are such a bitch

Mimi - Hey I told you that

Sora - So?

Mimi - You can't say it

Sora - I could say anything I want to, it's a free country anyway

Mimi - what ever

Mimi - so Sora do you love him.

Sora - Who would ever say that? I mean you can't read my mind or something like that

Mimi - Well I don't know, do you?

Sora - Well I do

Mimi - You do

Sora - Yea I do

Mimi - Love him at least

Sora - Mimi!

Sora - What ever, I have to go to breakfast anyway.

Mimi - kk

Mimi - bibi, lylas, you love Matt

Sora - k, hey, bibi lylas and btw I do not love him like that

Sora signed off

Well for like a minute or two, Sora washed her self and like took care of her designs. Then Sora came down stairs to where everyone was. The room next to the dining room. So it's pretty simple where everything is.

* * *

Hope you like it so far cause I don't know just wondering. Ok umm.. there is like a surprise ending but I don't want to spoil the surprise.

* * *

Ok. Sora went downstairs with her lab top, cell phone, and diary in a pink bag of hers. (Ding) The elevator door opened and she went off to the breakfast room or something like that. Right when she sees Mimi's pink hair. Sora comes right at her.

"Hey Meems, what's up?"

"Umm.. nothing much, it's just some people saw what I was typing to you?"

"Oh my fuckin god, who?"

"Uhh... the girls right here but not the boys especially Matt, see I am a good friend."

"Ok."

Sora walked to Matt and gave him a soft kiss cause she wanted to.

"What was that for?"

"O that, it's because I thank you for like all the kind things you have done."

"I am like so excited, two more days Sora, two more days."

"O yea, are you much more excited as I am?"

"Yea, I guess. Well I saw your "master pieces" and they are really good. Are you going to win anything or something like something good?"

"Yea, I guess like $500 for each design maybe."

"That's awesome."

December

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hey it's me again. OMG. I kissed Matt. It's like so cool. I wonder what's it for me in the future. Like I said, what happens in the Hilton Hotel, stays in the Hilton Hotel. This is turning out to be a great day. Still can't wait for the fashion show. It's only in two more days. So damn excited and so is cute Yamato.

Love Always,

Sora Takenouchi

* * *

Well that was like Sora's almost favorite day. She loved it except the Mimi part. Mimi showed on what they were talking about in aim to like some of the girls during breakfast.

* * *

Ok so that is like a little surprise. A soft kiss. But I will update my fifth chapter soon. Also I am like going to skip a day in my story since I go day by day in my chapters. **By the way, if I make any mistakes in the wordings. It's because of my spell check, it sucks. **

Always,

digital dancer7


	5. Fashion Alert at Tokyo

Hey well this is my fifth chapter and by the way this is like going to be sorta exciting. Remember, this is two days after the kiss or what ever you want to call it.

Big Disclaimer(s) - I DO NOT OWN THE HILTON HOTEL AND OF COURSE DIGIMON

Q/A - the italics are for the change of character and that the original format of the writing is for Sora only. The italics are for umm... other characters like Matt, Tai, Mimi, or anyone else.

Any questions ask me in your review. By the way, my storie is like almost done! Yay.

* * *

Chapter Five - Fashion Alert at Tokyo

At room 17C the crystal blue sapphire eyes and the red ruby eyes suddenly awakend, the beams of their eyes got wider from the excitment. Sora and Matt onced jumped up for the event that is coming on 1:00 p.m.

"So Sora, are you going to get ready for the special event coming up today?" Matt wondered.

"Of course Yama, why do you think I am like perfecting my designs right now?" Sora continued.

"O, what ever, you just look great that's all."

"Thanks, you look not bad yourself for a morning person. So which row are you looking forward to?" Sora questioned.

"Infront of the stage and observing some of the dresses."

"Right, like I know what your going to do, umm... your going to observe the women that are going down the row right."

"Uhhh... so are you excited."

"Can you like stop changing the subject all the time, you are like so random Yama." Sora said still straightning her clothes in place.

Then suddenly the white room phone rang 3 times and so Matt thought to himself, _Thank you, saved by the phone. _

"Umm... is this Sora Takenouchi?" the high pitch voice wondered.

"Yea and who is this?" Sora questioned.

"Sorry, this is the fashion show manager and that I wanted to know on what time you would prefer again."

"O, did I say that it will be at about 1:00 p.m. and that maybe I will be earlier than that time but at 1, the fashion show will start when it is right at one o'clock, k."

"Thanks Sora, I will see you at one right."

"Yup."

* * *

Two hours later. . .

I could just see the way people are trampling down all over the place just to get everything perfect for my fashion show. It seems like this is really important. Everyone shouting everywhere to pin that up, fold that. The most speacial person here is Matt because he is driving back and forth so that my designs would be right into place. He is just so kind. The girls are in the hotel wrapping up the designs. Tai is fixing the tables. TK and Kari are fixing the chairs and setting up food by the doorway. Yolei and Ken are getting the tickets ready and other designers are already, back stage. Izzy is getting ready for the scores and keeping the tracks of the electronic stuff. Everyone was busy here or there. Trying to get my special event to come true.

Stacy and Jenney are other designers and my good friends too. We help eachother make up our unique designs thats why I have about 30 designs of clothing. The limit is 25 but they would allow 30 cause the fashion show goes up to 6:30 p.m. So people who are staying will stay for about 5 and a half hours. That is a long time but each of a couple of hours, the single designer have their own little section of the five hours and thirty minutes and in one of their designs, they will perform by wearing it. It has to be their favorite design out of their some what total designs of clothing.

Sora can see how many different things each person is doing. It just feels like she is on top of the world since her friends are doing everything for her. Looking at Sora, they were smiling like they were sorta greedy. I think the reason why her friends are doing this is because she anouced that the more help, the more money she will get. Then she will split up the money for the people who helped her with the setting up and the cleaning up. Money makes people happy of course. But when it's around her friends, they can get kind of weird, I mean really weird. For the exception of Matt, he is always kind to people mostly girls. But when it gets to Tai around me (Sora) he gets, I think a little too jelous and they beat him up.

* * *

The Fashion Show coming up...

"Fashion Show here I come," Sora thought while driving her green and white honda (not mine and I guess that is a real car cause I have one) to the newly openned Tokyo Fashion Show.

While Sora was driving with Mimi by her side, Sora turned on the rock and roll radio station and heard a song. It was Matt's song. Sora forgot what it was called but she remembers that song in the car ride she had with Matt just a few days ago. She smiled and recorded that song in her cellphone and that she recorded it where Mimi can't see it cause. You know, the talk about him in the elevator. Sora doesn't want to talk about him again. She was still driving having her red ruby eyes fasing toward the black concrete road.

Just a meters until Sora and Mimi reaches the Tokyo Fashion Show. Then Sora quickly looked to her right and saw a shade of blonde hair and I guess a pair of blue sapphire eyes. He was riding a yellow Hummer (not mine and I guess that is a real car). That guy had a red electric guitar right beside him and on the back was another boy with spiky brown hair. He had a soccer ball beside him and a big black bag and attacked to it in the middle, three was a soccer ball. She then realized that it was Matt and Tai in the yellow Hummer (not mine and I guess that is a real car again.) Sora shouted hi to the two but Matt never realized since there was a lot of honking in the road.

Anyway, Sora didn't bother cause she was going to meet up with the guys anyway. I guess in the Tokyo Fashion Show. Sora was having a few goosebumps since every body are going to see her a year's design. She has worked on this on the starting of the eight grade and she doesn't want to ruin it for the best. I guess this is a way for Sora to let her inspirationout and let people see what kind of person she is by all of her ideas on fabric.

The fashion show is coming up and Sora is thinking the same way she was thinking back at grade school. The first time she thought about fashion was about in fourth grade I guess. That was the time she started. Her little mind bloomed to becoming a flower full of designs. She always wonders what is going to happen in the future. Sora is always wondering that. Month after month and year after year, she is always wondering _what is going to happen to me in the future, college, high school, or maybe tomorrow, what will happen to me._ Sora was always thinking about that in her head and it never gets old. She just wants to start something new. Like a unwritten book and every page is every day in your life, the minute you were born. That book starts and continues where it writes bad and good memories.(Unwritten is by another singer but I can't remember who and I got the theme in this paragraph.)

* * *

So this is not all. There will be a surprise ending and this is the last chapter. That is the surprise.

Done...

Done...

Done...

Done...

Done...

Done...

Done...

Done...

Done...

Done...

Finished..

Finished..

Finished..

Finished..

Done...

JUST KIDDING...

Okay so that was a little bit fun for me, the whole I am done part. Ok, enough of that, I am tired of it anyway. So there is a surprise ending at the end and you will see what it will be. Thankfully I am almost done with this story and I am planning to do 3 other stories at the same time. But keep on reading cause you just can't wait for the surprise can't you.

* * *

The Stage

Sora continued to drive her green and white honda (not mine) to the Tokyo Fashion Show. Then a few minutes later... Sora then realized that her car was in the parking lot next to Matt's yellow hummer (not mine). She got out of the car with Mimi and then the two girls went to the trunk to get some of the designs.

Matt then saw the two girls having some trouble dragging the bag so he ran to help them.

"Here, can I get that for you?" he asked politly.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks so much Matt." Mimi answered.

"Yeah thanks Yama," Sora continued.

"No problem, my room is ladies are always first in my list and by the way you two look great today."

"What is that suppose to mean? Are you being sercastic?" Mimi questions

"No Mimi, Matt is just saying that we look great isn't that right Matt."

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't critisize a girl before unless I hate her for like a decade. If so that happens, then I would say slitly bad stuff to her. You know that I only know you girls for about four years already and I don't hate you yet." Matt continued.

So Matt, Sora, and Mimi continued to the entrance of the Fashion Show. They can see the busy heads zooming across the black carpet and that they were smiling thinking that what great friends they have. Tai over heard the three passing by and he wanted to join in since Matt ditched him for Sora and Mimi. (Tai is a little jelous about Matt being with Sora.)

"Hey you three, what's up?" Tai questioned.

"O, nothing much just us three carrying bags for the fashion show," Sora, Matt, and Mimi, answered all at the same time.

"Ok so what are you planning to wear Sora, which outfit or design is your favorite?" Tai was questioning continully.

"Well I am not telling, you will have to see for yourself when the newly Tokyo Fashion Show starts," Sora answered.

Then Sora walked away from everybody cause Tai alerted her that she needed to get that fitting routin going. "Thanks Tai."

"No problem?" Tai shouted having a confused face since he didn't know why Sora thank youd him.

Sora did that dress rehearsl back stage and it was almost time for the Fashion Show. It was about 12:30 p.m. and some people were getting early. She hears that the cars are driving through the parking lot trying to find a free space. Sora can hear the peoplefrom the ticket area, they are trying to get to their seats. But there were only about 10 people already seated since Sora peeked through the dark ruby curtains. Then she was speachless. The camera man and his crew are here to shoot the fashion show. My god, Sora was so scared. The first round of dresses are hers and now her heart is beating really really fast. She can't take it anymore. But then came in Matt.

Matt saw the worriness in Sora's face and tried to make her calm down.

"Sora there is no pressure in this talent show. I helped so that there was no pressure in you that this has to be perfect. See if I was up there I would just look at my friends and that helps me calm myself down. My band, The Teenage Wolves, I get nervous cause I have to sing along to about 20,000 people. You, you just have to walk down that very long white isle and to make you more comfortable, look at your friends and who can get you up when ever your alone in your world. Just think about it hundreds of people maybe thousands cause the cameras, but there isn't a space to be afraid, just think for yourself that you can do it and maybe in the future. You might turn in to the world most youngest fashion designer. If your too scared or nervous, what ever feelingsmight fright you, just look at your friends and they can't judge you from who you are in the outside, but judge you on what is inside."

"Awwwwww... thanks Matt, you really made me feel a lot better."

Then Sora kissed Matt (on the lips) for a few seconds to let him know that she thanks him a lot.

* * *

Actually that was not the surprise, it was something more in the end. Where it was the end of the Fashion Show and... wait I am almost giving you the ending. You would have to read it for yourself. But it's going to be a little too long but what ever, this is the third to last chapter I think.

* * *

The Stage continued . . .

It was hours when the Fashion Show has started and now the set of Sora's clothes were done. Now Matt is beside Sora cause it's her turn to go and Matt said that long speach again. But Sora didn't kiss him, she just hugged him cause she already heard that speach for the second time and she doesn't want a third time cause having it heard a second time is too much.

Sora walked down the white isle and that now she was so nervous that she needed to run away. But she can't and then that voice, Matt's speach suddenly came up in her head. Look at your friends and believe in your self. Your friends will like you better in the inside as well as in the outside. Sora looked at her friends and it really conforted her. But keeping her head straight. Sora turned and saw her other friends modeling so that confort her too. She smiled and kept on walking until the curtains were half away from her. Sora just can't believer this is happening to her. She is so glad that she has done this.

Now, that was over with, Sora rushed through the curtains letting the judges not see her and then she went off to the dressing room. She changed to her regular clothes. That first round was over and her friends designs are going on. While done changing, and packing up her stuff, Sora stayed tune with the fashion show for just a few minutes.

When the couple of minutes are over, she rushed with Mimi to the parking lot. Then suddenly something fell out of her bag. It was pink, has Sora's name on it, and a little word on the top left of the front cover, written diary. Matt saw the fall of the diary and he picked it up. He was going to say to Sora that she dropped something but later, he will do it.

Matt was so anxcious on wanting to read the diary but he knew that it was a bad thing. He just can't wait. Maybe he will just keep it. I don't know, maybe for a few days or hours until Sora finds out she is missing it. So then he went to the car with his pals and drove off to the Hilton Hotel (not mine.)

* * *

Sorry if I updated too long. It's just that I was grounded from the computer for some reasons and by the way school. So here is my new chapter. You will have to find out in the next chapter, what will happen. Please review. The end is I don't know. It's your comment. Well here it is. Yay, this story is almost over. Have you read my other story, The Upcoming Dance. By the way I wanted this chapter to be long because of all the causes. My other chapters were like 1000 words and this is like 2000. So that is my goal. So please review.

Always,

digital dancer7


	6. Diary Problem

**Chapter Six - Diary Problem**

One cold winter day in the Hilton Hotel (not mine), Matt found Sora's pink diary the other day. In that same night, Matt tried to peek in that diary, he has been holding for about a couple of hours. But one thng is for sure, his inner voice just asked him to stop doing it. As Sora walked in from the Fashion Show, she was carrying a bag with some light green stuff in it. Suddenly Matt hid the diary in his back as Sora walked in. But when Sora's face came up, tears rolled down her eyes like something bad had happened. She was carrying a bag of money in her hands but didn't have the tiniest smile on her smoth teenage face. Matt heard her say over and over again, "Diary, Diary, Diary, Diary."

Matt just had to give her, her diary back but that angel and that evil people are on his shoulders. One says, don't do it and you will get that bumping heart off your chest and the other one says that, read it, who knows Sora might put stuff in there about how she feels about you. But Matt doesn't want Sora to be sad all day, and that Sora said that Matt was her best guy friend so what if Tai becomes it when Sora just figuired outs that Matt has her diary all along. There are a lot of questions going through Matt's mind and he just can't think straight for the first time.

"Hey Matt, have you see a pink book which is my diary?" Sora questioned.

_"Umm... no, I haven't,"Matt said lying to Sora._

"Ok that's fine,"Sora replied shrugging her shoulders.

Matt felt so bad that he lied to Sora. I mean he wanted to do the right thing but he just can't do that. When Sora is telling him, have you seen a diary anywhere, he just froze and just says the wrong things. That diary means a lot to Sora and him cause for Sora it's hers and for Matt, he just wants to read it and see if Sora had has written something about him.

The Next Day...

Sora woke up really early and talked to Mimi about her diary. While Matt was on the bed, Tai came and talked to Matt about something.

Mimi and Sora's conversation

_"So, how didyou loose your diary, maybe it is still in the Fashion Show."Mimi wondered._

_"No, I checked and that the manager there cleaned up and they never found a pink book,"Sora replied_

_"O, what if someone took it and or if it's in the lost and found in the Hilton Hotel(not mine)."Mimi continued_

_"No, I have checked the lost and found and the only thing that is left is that did someone take it."Sora answered._

_"Yeah, I guess that someone has taken it, I have checked the car and the bedrooms of our friends but they haven't seen the diary, or maybe it's Matt. Who knows, he is your room mate."Mimi continued._

_"But, I know that Matt wouldn't do that to me. He is my best guy friend. By the way, he is searching for my diary too. This is really important, my every single thought is in that thing."Sora wondered._

_Tai and Matt's conversation_

_"Hey Matt, have you seen Sora's diary anywhere. She has been looking for it all morning. But if you find it, give it to me and I will give you all the credit(not)."Tai said. _

_"Why, do you like Sora. By the way, I am looking for it too."Matt replied._

_"Yeah I like Sora, so how about you? You like Sora, I mean look at you well I don't know about that. But you have been talking about her for the past couple of years."Tai continued._

_"Ok, but that doesn't proff that I like her like her, I mean I just like Sora as a friend and that's it."Matt explained._

_"Right..."Tai said sarcasticly.

* * *

Now a few hours later... Sora and the other people were there in the Hotel trying to find her diary and retracing their steps. The digi-destines were making a big deal with this "diary" thing because Sora is the person who brought them to here. She paid for the reservations and it really cost a lot. She was the one who split up her money for us since she pertisipate in the Fashion Show so a little cash was involved. Sora has done a lot during this week of winter break. By the way, their winter break is almost coming to an end and you have to make the most of it. _

Matt still has the diary and read on by what Sora has been writing. He knows this is bad but there are a lot of good stuff in a girl's diary that a boy would love to read about.

* * *

Eighth Grade in Odabia 

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day of the eighth grade and one more year until high school being a freshman. Can't wait to see Matt. The summer vacation has been rough and having Matt beside me has been some of the best days in my life. I know that in the seventh grade, some people thinks that Tai and I are the best couple in the school. He likes it but I don't. I have other feelings for other people. Like for Matt, I like him like him and that no one ever realize how I feel. Except for Mimi. She can always tell and of course the other digi-destined girls. Mimi showed our whole conversation to them and now they know. I guess that Matt just likes me, I mean as a friend.

Love Always,

Sora Takenouchi

Dear Diary,

You know that today was the first day of school. Well Matt was being Matt and all but I just realized that he is being mature for his age right now. I mean he was always holding the door for me. Saying can I carry your books. I guess that he likes me or that he wants to be a new person right now and step up to the next level somehow. I just wish that Matt would just tell the truth.

Love Always,

Sora Takenouchi

* * *

Here is something to refresh the other thing or what ever. Now a few hours later... Sora and the other people were there in the Hotel trying to find her diary and retracing their steps. The digi-destines were making a big deal with this "diary" thing because Sora is the person who brought them to here. She paid for the reservations and it really cost a lot. She was the one who split up her money for us since she pertisipate in the Fashion Show so a little cash was involved. Sora has done a lot during this week of winter break. By the way, their winter break is almost coming to an end and you have to make the most of it. Eighth Grade in Odabia Here is something to refresh the other thing or what ever. 

Now a few hours later... Sora and the other people were there in the Hotel trying to find her diary and retracing their steps. The digi-destines were making a big deal with this "diary" thing because Sora is the person who brought them to here. She paid for the reservations and it really cost a lot. She was the one who split up her money for us since she pertisipate in the Fashion Show so a little cash was involved. Sora has done a lot during this week of winter break. By the way, their winter break is almost coming to an end and you have to make the most of it. Eighth Grade in Odabia Here is something to refresh the other thing or what ever.

* * *

**Sorry but the paragraph above will continue cause I don't know. When I try to delete one part of it and then save it. It is still there and I can't do anything with it so just skip the other paragraph that is repeated.

* * *

**

The digi-destines were making a big deal with this "diary" thing because Sora is the person who brought them to here. She paid for the reservations and it really cost a lot. She was the one who split up her money for us since she pertisipate in the Fashion Show so a little cash was involved. Sora has done a lot during this week of winter break. By the way, their winter break is almost coming to an end and you have to make the most of it.

In the other hand, Matt still had the diary and of course reading it. He was reading on for just a couple of pages until something poped up. TK came through the door to just ask his brother for $10. Then TK saw it, Sora's diary was in his brother's hand. His brother was reading Sora's diary.

"Hey Matt, is that Sora's diary your reading?" He wondered.

"Uhh... please, if you tell her that I am reading her diary then I will be super bad to you and being too over protective." Matt continued.

"I don't want to live out that again," TK added."By the way, what do you want. Money?" Matt questioned.

"Hey your right. Ummm... can you give me $10 cause I am broke right now and I want to buy Sora a new diary. But you found it." Tk continuted.

"Yeah, but can you please not tell once more. If you don't tell TK, then I will give you $25. Ok." Matt replied.

"Yeah sure, but... never mind,"TK answered.

So as Matt promised, he gave TK the $25 and TK suddenly rocketed off the room toward the parking lot. Matt continued to his reading and then suddenly he heard foot steps going closer. He then switched his book and hid the diary by him sitting beside it. By the way, he was next to his bag and hid it there.

"Hey Matt, have you seen my diary anywhere?"Sora questioned anxiously.

"Umm.. I looked around a billion of times and just can't wait to rest. That's why I am here reading my rockstar book. OMG, I so happen to like the band Queens. They are so awsome."Matt lied.

"Hey, that is my favorite band. I thought you hated the band Queens. I thought you like U2."Sora wondered mysteriously.

* * *

**I really don't know what Matt's favorite band is and so I just made these bands up to be their favorite. But Queens and U2 are real band, just to let you know. So I am almost done with my story. Finally!

* * *

**

"Ummm... I just listened to them playing in the radio station and they are pretty good. I am not really a fan of them but their good." Matt replied.

"Ok, that is acward. I said the same thing in my diary too. Did you find my diary and read it?" Sora wondered so badly that she could punch an object right now.

"Well you know what they say. Great minds think a like and your mind and mine together is pretty excellent."Matt said greatedly.

"Yeah, I really do have a great mind and you know I am over this."Sora said still being worried about her diary.

As Sora walked out of the room, Matt walked up to the door and locked it so that no one can come in while reading his book. Once more, he knows that he is doing to wrong thing but you know to a boy, I guess he want's to know what things are in a real diary. There are juicy stuff in a girl's diary once again I said. So he is still reading Sora's diary, but then he got to the spot where it is Sora's favorite page.

Her secret page of secrets. All over it says I love Yamato M. Ishida, Mrs. Ishida, Sora loves Matt, and Sora and Matt 4ever. Matt can't believe what he was seeing. Sora has a crush on him. His heart was pumping really fast. Right now, he got a brain blast. He thought that for once, this is the worst thing he has ever done. Invade someone's privacy. Matt knows that this is wrong but he never proceeds on doing the right thing on the right moment.

So he hid Sora's diary in Sora's dressing place and unlocked the door. Suddenly Sora barged in and saw Matt seeking for her diary.

"Hey Matt, why are you looking in our room for my diary. I have already looked everywhere in our room. Just why are you looking in there, it's just a waist of time,"Sora said with her know it all voice.

"Well think again cause I found it." Matt replied holding up her diary.

"Ohhh... my godness. You were right, I should have checked there twice," Sora said acting so stupid.

"Yeah, well this is the only room that I haven't checked soI guess this is how I found your diary." Matt cried with a little acent of his lying voice.

"Oh.. well thank you anyway. You are really such a good guy friend of all my guy friends." Sora replied honestly.

* * *

**Stay tune for the next chapter and by the way, I am such in a hurry so that I really didn't check for the spelling so if I spelled something wrong or said something twice then it's because of my lack of spelling. But I will edit this so yeah. **

**Always,**

**digital dancer7**


	7. Be Honest

**Hey, this is me again. Did I take too long to update? Just wondering. Well like I said in my other chapters, I said that my story is almost done. I guess that is kind of true but maybe somewhere in May/June or what ever, this story will be finished.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven - Be Honest**

In the room where Sora left off on "you are such a good guy friend, I mean you, you're the best of all my guy friends." (kind of her exact words.)

"Yeah I guess so cause I have been so nice to you all year and I guess not to Mimi and the other girls."Matt shouted out loud.

When Matt was about to say his last comment, Mimi suddenly called in and saw the diary on Sora's hands.

"Hey Sora, thankfully you found it. Well I already knew that but who found it. Was it you?" Mimi questioned.

"No, it was Matt who found it. In our room," Sora replied.

"Oh... well I thought that you checked your room like 10 times already,"Mimi wondered.

"Yeah, but I didn't check my dressing room right there in that right corner near Matt's bags."Sora pointed out.

"Oh.. I see now. Hey you know that Matt is a very good seeker and in hide and seek when we were little or what ever, he would always win." Mimi answered.

Well after all of this conversation ended, Matt walked up to Sora and paused for a few minutes. He froze when he was about to talk to her on the diary finding place. But unfortunately Sora walked off to Mimi and left Matt all alone which she didn't want to do but she did it anyways. There are something's in Matt's mind right now. Such as lots of questions of the future.

Questions of Matt...

What if I say the real thing, what will happen next?

If I tell her, how would she feel?

How will I tell her that I read three fourths of her diary?

If I don't tell her, will this bad memory stay with me forever?

How will she take it?

When can I tell the truth?

Did TK tell since Sora was asking the few minutes ago that that is what I put in my diary?

What if Mimi finds out and tells Sora?

Who will I tell next?

Will I still be her bestest guy friend when I tell her this?

When I tell her the truth, will Tai be her bestest guy friend?

How many lies will she take until the truth?

Why did I do it in the first place?

Just wondering, what if I tell her and what will she do next?

I really need to come to my senses. Did I use common sense when I did this in the first place?

My god I have such a lot of questions and it's fing killing me. Why am I doing this?

How would she react when I saw the page of "Mrs. Ishida"?

**

* * *

Well I think that is all the questions Matt has. My god a lot of questions did he has. You will find out in the next I don't know, maybe the next umm... 45 or whatever lines maybe. Just keep on reading. There will be an honest thing during this story but I don't want to tell you yet, cause I really want your guys who are reading, just to want to read on. So in my every chapter, there is a surprise. Good or bad.

* * *

**

**The Next Day...**

The bright sunny winter morning turned out to be somewhat crazy. This morning started out with pillows on the hallway and that Mimi and the other girls are yelling at their roommates. but for Sora, her room mate Matt is still sleeping. But she can hear the loud noise by of course Mimi saying something to Joe. The time that Sora woke up, Matt followed by one hour later he woke up. _What a lazy ass, _Sora thought. Then she is constantly hearing people in the 17th floor arguing. Suddenly Matt walked up to her and said with a sorry face, "I am so sorry, I know I should have not did it but I did. So did you mean all of those things?"

"What are you talking about?" Sora questioned.

"Ohh.. you know about the diary thing well...

Then suddenly out of no where, Tai interrupted with a saying of,"Hey Sora and Matt, you have got to see thing"

Sora ran off to the door but Matt stoped her holding her hand.

"Wait, can you stay for just a minute or two?"Matt demanded.

"Ok, what is it?"Sora wondered.

Matt - You know the diary thing about me finding it.

Sora- Yeah..

Matt - When you came up to me I was really reading your...

Then Tai interrupted again. "Are you going to see it?"

Matt and Sora - What is it anyway!

Tai - It's Joe and Izzy winning the arcade game that no one can beat.

Matt and Sora - Ok?

Matt - Now back to this, the time that I said I was reading the baseball or soccer whatever book thing, well...

Sora - Yes.

Matt - I was reading your diary.

Sora - You were!

Matt - Yeah, and I hope you understand.

Sora - Well yeah, since likeboys like to read girl stuff but you. I never knew that you would do something like reading another person's diary.

Matt - I know, but I really wanted to know what you felt about me and now I now what.

Sora - Ohh.. so I guess you can see that I like you like you know.

Matt - Yeah and me too.

Sora - You do?

Matt - Yeah.. The first time we met.

Sora - Well did you read all of it?

Matt - No just three fourths of it only.

Sora - What did you read?

Matt - Well really, read all of it, including the one with title, "Mrs. Ishida"

Sora - O, so really I do have a crush on you, but I told Mimi that it was all a joke but it wasn't. I really care about you Matt but can you promise to not do it again?

Matt - Yeah, but you have to promise to tell how you feel about me every day, even if I am a dork, cute, loser, winner, whatever.

Sora - Ok.

Matt - See look, I really care about you too and had a crush on you but not love at first sight.

Sora - Ok.

Matt - So where do you want to go now?

Sora - Maybe see where Mimi is and just talk about how we like eachother.

Matt - Maybe lets save that when we come back to school. I have a surprise for you there that I can't tell.

Sora - Ok, but don't tell me that you have a surprise for me there.

Matt - K.

**Lunch...**

The table was filled in the lunch table going to a pattern of boy and girl. First it was Joe, Mimi, Matt, Sora, Tai, Kari, TK, Yolei, Ken, and the pattern stops continuing at Cody and Izzy. While Matt and Sora were talking and holding hands (which were grossing out some people), the rest of the gang stared at them since it seems like they were together. It was kind of weird for the two to be together. Mimi was smiling and Tai's eye's were red I mean turning red (you can even see a little bit of evaporation going on in Tai's head)

* * *

**So that's not all, stay tune to find out the last chapter, 8. I guess that will be my last chapter yay! Now I am working on a couple of stories. Sorry if I haven't updated in a long long time. It's just state tests and I have to study and all. **

**Always,**

**digital dancer7**


End file.
